What Happens in the Garage
by teddibear16
Summary: What starts off as checking in on someone turns into something much worse. I'm bad at summaries! Sorry! It was for a contest on Deviantart. KidLiz, don't like don't read.


Ok, so this is my first Kid/Liz fanfic, and it really sucks. But, I would appreciate if you would comment telling me what you think, and also telling me if I missed any spelling errors of grammar or whatever. Thank you much!

It was just another normal evening in Death The Kid's house. He and his two weapons, Liz and Patty, were sitting down on the couch in the living room talking about their last mission. BlackStar was standing in the center of the room giving his usual "God" speech, while Tsubaki just stood by his side trying to silence him. Maka was reading in Soul's lap, obviously trying to ignore all of them.

After a while Kid stood up and announced he was going to find something to drink. Everyone in the room barely acknowledged him, all busy with their own activities to really care. He walked into the garage and opened up the refrigerator, only to find that everything in it... Was asymmetrical.

His eyes widened in disgust and he immediately began to fix it, totally forgetting his earlier intentions of getting something to drink. He mumbled under his breath about how nothing was ever symmetrical and that the refrigerator disgusted him.

Liz had just finished her conversation with Patty about why she couldn't marry a giraffe when she realized that the young Shinigami hadn't yet returned from the garage. She raised an eyebrow, and glanced around the room. Nobody else seemed to notice. She shifted her weight on the couch and began to play with the fringe on a pillow, pretending that she didn't really care too much.

Finally, when she couldn't take being quiet anymore, she stood up and announced, "Kid's been gone for a while. I'm gonna see what's up," as nonchalantly as possible. She opened the door to the garage and stepped in, closing the door as she did so.

It just so happens that as she did that, her meister had just finished making the contents of the refrigerator symmetrical. He turned around and began to walk towards the door when he ran into someone and fell to the floor.

He heard a gasp and opened his eyes to see two blue ones staring right back at him. Liz lay on top of him, shocked to be in such a position. When reality hit her she blushed a deep red color. "Kid – I uh..." she paused. "Sorry," she finished lamely.

Kid lay dumbfounded with his weapon on top of him. This was the first time Liz had ever seen her meister without words. He was in a daze. "Liz!" he finally exclaimed.

Back in the living room, Soul was whispering something to Maka. She nodded, and got up off his lap. "Be right back," he said in his usual cool tone of voice. He opened up the garage door, looked down, and a huge toothy grin spread across his face.

He quickly went over to them before they could get up and put a foot on Liz's back, holding them in place. "Well, well, what have we here, hm?" Soul asked teasingly. "A nice little garage make-out session? Seems as though our innocent little Shinigami isn't so innocent after all?" His voice was dripping with sarcasm and enjoyment.

Liz was the first to find her voice. "I – we-! Get off!" she managed to say. She struggled to get up, but her efforts were in vain. Soul was too strong for her, and her awkward position really wasn't helping. When she struggled her face pushed closer to Kid's, making her blush go deeper and deeper.

"Now, why on earth would I do that?" Soul asked. Neither of them responded, knowing there was no point. Kid still seemed stunned about the whole incident, like he couldn't believe it was happening.

Soul laughed with enjoyment. Then a look crossed his features that just screamed, "Evil Idea Alert!" He pressed his foot down on the two harder, to ensure they didn't get up, then shouted, "Oi, BlackStar, c'mere! You gotta see this."

At the mention of the blue-haired meister's name, Kid seemed to snap out of his dreamy state. "What? No! Don't!" He tried, squirming around. He was too late however, and at a disadvantage. BlackStar walked in and stared at the scene before him.

He looked from Soul to the pair on the floor and back to Soul before finally busting up laughing. "What's this? Hyahahah! What were you two doing, eh?" He doubled over with laughter.

Kid was yelling curses and threats at them that would make a sailor blush while Liz lay on top of him. _I'm so close to him..._ she thought silently. _I could... Kiss him. _She quickly shook her head, knowing that she would never be able to do such a thing.

"What the hell is with all the noi—" Maka cut off. She dropped her book and stared wide-eyed at the scene before her. Tsubaki and Patty were right behind her. Everything went silent for a moment, even BlackStar's boisterous laughter.

Suddenly the silence was broken by, "Aww! So cuuute! Finally got 'im, huh, Sis? It's about damn time!" followed by Patty's childish laughter. Tsubaki blushed and looked away, embarrassed to have found them in such a position. Maka's face quickly went from shock to anger as she bent over slowly to pick up her book.

Soul gasped and his eyes widened. He held up his hands over his head, even though he knew it was no use. "Maka... CHOP!" she screamed, making him fall to the floor unconscious. She lifted Liz to her feet, letting Kid stand as well. Her voice lowered as she regarded the two. "I don't know what you two were doing, nor do I want to. Just be happy I was here before they got a camera." And, with that, she stormed off back into the other room, dragging Soul by his shirt collar.

After that little episode, Maka insisted they all leaved. And, while they would've objected, they were afraid of her book. So Patty left with Tsubaki and BlackStar to have a sleepover and Maka forced Soul out the door.

Liz and Kid avoided each other for quite a large part of the night. That is, until Kid appeared in Liz's doorway. "Uh... Can I... Come in?" he asked quietly. She nodded without looking up, afraid that she might lose her cool. Kid sat on her bed next to her, neither of them really wanting to speak.

Finally, Kid spoke up. "Liz, can I ask you something?" he inquired. She turned towards him and raised an eyebrow.

"Oh... kay?" She responded, not quite sure what to say.

Kid looked up. "When Soul was holding us to the ground like that, why didn't you just change into a weapon? Then we could've gotten up off each other."

Liz looked up and blushed a red that just about matched her shirt. "Well... I uh... See, Kid," she tried, but knew it was no use. She couldn't tell him that she enjoyed lying on top of him like that, so she had to think of an excuse, and fast. "Uh... Coming Patty!" She yelled and quickly leapt up off her bed. Kid stared after her for a moment before realizing something.

"Liz! You—Your sisters not even home!"


End file.
